Photoshoped Pictures
by darkgirl3
Summary: Garcia makes those photoshop pictures of Morgan in chaps and sends them to him. However, lack of sleep and too much coffee is never a wise idea. Morgan and Garcia don't know why it is saying Morgan and Reid for the characters.
1. The Accidental Email

**Photoshop Pictures  
Chapter 1  
The Accidental Email**

**AN: I own nothing. This idea came from the season 2 episode Distress. Garcia asked Morgan if he was wearing Chaps, he said no and she said she had Photoshop. Well she makes those pictures planning on sending them to him, even though she said he'd never find them, which was true she as going to give them to him, but it doesn't go as planned. Enjoy.**

"And, Garcia I better not ever find any Photoshop pictures of me," Morgan said trying to keep straight face.

"Trust me my vision, you'll never find them," Garcia said back with wicked laugh before hanging up.

**Three nights later**

Morgan walked into his house, he'd called Garcia letting her know he'd pick Clooney up in few hours; he was tired and just wanted couple hours of sleep before going to her place. He took shower before crashing on his bed not even bothering to get dress or cover up. He wasn't expecting anybody, and the rest the team had went out for drinks.

Garcia had waited half hour before she left the rest the team at the bar, she went to her place got Clooney and took him to Morgan's after picking up some Pizza for them. She knew he'd been going to bed and probably skipped lunch and maybe breakfast that morning. She let herself into his house setting the pizza down before taking the leash off of Clooney and hanging it up. She went and sat down bringing up her computer.

She'd been working on something all day while they'd been on their way back. She grinned as she put a picture of Morgan into Photoshop before finding a picture of some guy in chaps. She took the other guy out and placed the chaps onto Morgan.

It was a picture of him shirtless, back in the summer when he'd practically kidnapped, her taking her to a beach house; they'd never made it to the beach. He'd hadn't told her where they were going and when they'd gotten half mile from their destination he blindfolded her so she couldn't say no. They'd started dating after that week, and everybody at the office already knew.

She added the last finishing touches to the picture before making few more, from her personal stash that she'd taken while he'd been sleeping one night. There was just one more picture she had to add and Photoshop it. It took about twenty minutes and then she was done. She brought up her personal email account going to send them to Morgan. She knew he'd probably spank her later for being naughty but she was going to enjoy it.

Garcia went into the team's emails and unselected everybody's email before clicking Derek's email address after loading all the pictures. She looked over them again smiling. She loved her chocolate God.

She wrote in the subject 'For you my love, enjoy Hot Stuff.' Then she wrote short message. 'You said you didn't want to ever find these pictures so I'm just going to send them to you instead, I just wish I had one with that rock hard cock yours sticking out of the back of these chaps, I'm buying you a pair for your birthday and you will be wearing them if I have to handcuff you to your bed,' she hit the enter button few times before adding 'I'm going to make you cum hard tonight, Derek Morgan, I love you handsome, your Baby girl, Penelope,' She hit the send button just as he was coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey, sexy mama, how long you been here?" Morgan asked her.

"Long enough to check my emails, I sent you something, but it is for later," She said standing up going over and wrapping her arms around him, "I got food and our loving Clooney is sleeping in the kitchen, so he's not going to be jumping in your bed," she said.

Morgan laughed, "You're never going to let me live it down are you?" he asked.

"Well you thought he was me at first, I felt hurt," she said with a pout before kissing him.

"If you hadn't slipped out of my bed and opened the bedroom door letting him in, I wouldn't have thought he was you, now would I?" Morgan asked looking at her with smile.

"He was winning at the door, I couldn't just let him stay out there," she said.

"Baby girl, Clooney can survive being stuck in the other side of the door for little while, and I told him the rules when it comes to us," Morgan said with smile.

"You told Clooney what you do, you dog," she said with smile.

"Hey, I just told him if the door is shut that he is to stay out until it is safe to come back in," Morgan said with smile, "Now can we eat because I'm starving here?" he asked.

Hour later they were in his bedroom sitting in the bed with couple beers and pizza watching a late night movie. The team had the next three days off, and they were going to spend the time together. They had the second American Pie playing and it was at the part where the guy supper glued a tape to his private area.

"I think I would die, if that happened," Morgan said, "especially since I couldn't have you for so long," he added.

"Why would you be watching porn when you have me?" Garcia asked sitting up.

"I never said it would be porn, I just said I'd die if that happened," Derek said.

"But you do have porn?" she asked.

"No, I do not have porn, the closest thing I ever had to that was Sports Illustrated swimsuit models," he admitted, "That was before I found you though, and if you'd let me I would put that picture of you up, but no you freaked out," he said with smile.

"You put that picture up and you are a dead duck," Garcia said.

"Stop worrying, baby girl, I got it hid where nobody will find it, but damn you were sexy as hell that day," he said before kissing her.

Garcia smiled, before taking her shirt off, she had changed into one his sweat shirts and pair his boxers after she'd showered since she'd forgotten to bring her own clothes with her. She watched at he never took his eyes off her, she had always considered herself pretty to some guys, but she'd never thought that she'd have one the hottest FBI Agents in her bed, let alone as a best friend. He'd proven her wrong so many times.

"I love coming home to you," he said with smile before taking her hand and letting her get closer.

"But, handsome, I had to come here," she whispered, "When I get done, you're going to have to send me an email back and tell me if I was correct on what I wrote in it," she said before kissing him.

Garcia helped him get out of his pants before she removed the boxers she was wearing. She didn't want to play around, she wanted him inside of her and right then. "What did you write?" Morgan asked, but she cut him off kissing him as she sunk down on him, and started moving. She was going slow at first but she picked up speed stopping every time he got too close to cumming. "Baby, please," he felt like his body was on fire, he'd been so close three times and she was denying him.

"What do you want me to do, Agent Morgan?" she asked stretching his name before she started nipping and licking his neck, "Tell me what you want," she said.

"You to move," he moaned as she ran her hands up and down his sides.

"That's not specific, and I thought profilers had to be specific in what they say, or they'll get it wrong?" she asked teasing him as she moved slightly just enough to cause friction which got another moan from him.

Derek wasn't in the mood for games right now, he wanted her and he wanted her right then. She'd teased him for the last twenty minutes and it was time she moved, or he was going to do it for her. He took hold of her hips and arched up into her hitting just the right spot making her cry out. "That specific enough for you, baby girl?" he asked before flipping them over kissing her as he thrust into her, "I want to make you scream my name, as I cum inside of you, I want to feel you squeezing around me," he didn't stop telling her what he wanted as he nipped at her neck continuing to thrust into her.

"Derek," she said wrapping her legs around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust. She moaned holding onto him, having him inside her was like something she'd never felt before with any other man. She couldn't hold on any more as he changed the angle hitting her g-spot every time he thrusted into her, it didn't take long before he was cumming with her. Garcia continued to kiss him as they came down only pulling apart to breath.

"Did that answer your question, baby girl?" he asked.

"I said you have to answer it, you can check it in the morning, right now you're not leaving this bed," she said.

"And if I say no?" he asked with smile.

"I will email those pictures of you at Halloween to the entire team, and they'll never know who sent them," Garcia threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Morgan said.

"Oh, I would do it in a heart beat, my sexy behavioral analysis, them seeing you dressed as a character from Star Trek would be funny," she teased.

"Don't make me spank you, baby girl, cause I will if you even dare email those pictures to anybody," Derek said with smile.

"You'd never know what I sent them, if I told them not to tell you," she said giggling.

"I got certain photo of you, and if you send those pictures from Halloween I'll send it," he said trying to keep a straight face.

"You play hard ball my love, fine, I'll be nice and won't send the pictures, even though I believe they would have a reason to laugh right now," she said with smile before closing her eyes.

"You getting sleepy on me?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Sorry, I guess you wore me out, handsome."

"Get some sleep, my goddess," Derek said rolling on his side before pulling her close so they could cuddle up.

"Don't forget to check your email in the morning before you go running," she said as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Morgan watched her sleep for little while, he wanted to know what she'd sent him, whatever it was could wait, because he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes thinking about only her.

It was nine when the alarm went off, but Morgan had been up for an hour. He'd taken Clooney for a run, showered, checked his emails like she'd told him, and now was cooking breakfast. He hadn't found an email from her, so he logged into her computer knowing all her passwords and checked her sent folder. The only thing he'd found from the night before was an email sent to the team, he hadn't had chance to look at the email yet however, he decided to go for the run first.

"You are cruel leaving your girlfriend in bed alone without something warm to cuddle up with," Garcia said wrapping her arms around his waist, "You check the email yet?"

"I didn't find one, I guess the servers down or something, I'll check again later," he said before handing her a plate with pancakes and sausage.

"Okay, but soon as you do check let me know, hot stuff,"

Morgan laughed at her as they sat down to eat, "Whatever you sent me will be worth waiting for,"

"Yes it will, and you might want to locate the handcuffs, you might need them, because your sexy mama's been a really bad girl," Garcia said taking a sip of the coffee.

Meanwhile the rest of the team was at their homes or apartments checking their emails. They'd all received an email from Garcia the night before after she'd left the bar.

Gideon noticed the subject and forwarded it to Morgan, since apparently Garcia had had little too much coffee, which was never a good thing, she could do crazier things on a caffeine high than when she got little drunk. He didn't pay attention on to what had been in the body of the email. He moved down to hit forward and that was when he noticed the pictures. He didn't even send it to Morgan he deleted it fast trying to block out what he'd just saw, thinking the whole time Garcia needed to lay off the coffee.

JJ was next she'd been looking over an email from a friend, after she replied she opened the one from Garcia. She read the subject line first and was little nervous to open it. "Oh my god," she said seeing the pictures that Garcia had attacked. She was glad they had few days off because she knew there was no way she could look Morgan in the eyes right now, and she was also going to have to have a talk with her best friend about making sure she hit the right email address.

Emily was checking her email on her phone, she was surprised that Garcia had gotten her personal email, but she opened up the email surprised by the subject line, she'd heard her call Morgan hot stuff, she wasn't sure why she was getting an email from her addressed to him. She read the entire email and by the time she was down to the pictures she was already blushing. "Oh my, I never expected that," she said to herself before sending Garcia a message back. "Penelope, please don't include me in you and Derek's weird sex games, you two are crazy, Emily," she sent it before walking into the shooting range.

Hotch took sip of his coffee before opening an email from Garcia, by the time he got done reading it he was trying not to choke on his coffee. He didn't notice that Haley had come up behind him as he scrolled down to send the email back to Garcia with a message about sending mass emails. "OH my god, is that Morgan?" Haley asked before she started laughing as she left the kitchen, she knew who'd sent it without even reading their email. Hotch shook his head trying not to smile as he replied.

"Penelope Garcia, please reframe from mass emailing pictures of Agent Morgan to the rest of the team, I really didn't want to see this side of him, or the other side either, the next time you decide to email him pictures of himself make sure you check the right email address," he finished typing before sending it to Garcia. Then he forwarded them to Morgan, "I suggest you don't let your girlfriend near Photoshop or a camera the next time she's drinking," he couldn't help but laugh, the two of them together never had a dull moment.

It was late that afternoon before Reid checked his emails, but by the time he go done, he vowed never to open an email from Garcia with the words Hot Stuff or any other nickname she used for Morgan in it.

The only person to still not see the pictures by the end of the day was Derek. However, once Garcia went to take her shower he opened up his email and found a forwarded email from Hotch. He opened it up and by the time he got done reading it he was plotting his revenge on his baby girl. She had no idea what she'd done and he was pretty sure she hadn't been aware of it either. "It's on my sexy goddess," he said to himself before he shut the computer down. She wanted to play it was on.


	2. Naughty Girl

**Photoshop Pictures  
Chapter 2  
Naughty Girl**

**AN: I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Morgan gets his payback . Thanks for the reviews one more chapter then I'll have to come up with another idea. Second story will be updated later tonight. **

Garcia got out of the shower and was shocked to find Morgan standing there. She hadn't even heard him come in, she wasn't mad, but she'd wished he would have joined her. She couldn't help notice that he had a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since they'd spent the week together few months back when the team had gotten vacation time.

"Derek, what you thinking?" she asked with smile.

"How many ways I can get you back, you've been a very naughty girl, my goddess," Morgan replied not moving from his spot.

"So you got the email?" she asked with a large smile on her face, she knew the look in his eyes meant she wasn't going to be leaving the bed for while.

"Yes, baby girl, I got that email of yours, took a while, but I got it back," he said pushing off the wall walking over to her. She'd put her robe on, but he pushed it back off her shoulders, "I didn't reply to the question, instead I'll tell you," he said pushing the robe the rest of the way off until she was bare to him, "After I have my revenge," he said kissing her hard making her whimper as he pulled her against him.

Morgan had tried not to be affected by the pictures she'd sent, but just thinking that she didn't know what she had done, had gotten him hard. That fact alone was going to make this even more fun. He was going to wait to tell her, he knew she'd freak out if she knew who'd seen that email, and right now he was to aroused to let her get away.

"You liked them didn't you?" she asked pulling away breathless.

"Opening the email and seeing those pictures, just thinking of how you got few those," Morgan said whispering against her ear, "Turned me on, I now know that you with a camera while you're drunk is never a wise idea, but," he stopped nipping at her ear bringing his hand up against her breast pinching her nipple until she was moaning, he wasn't going to stop either, not until she was on her back somewhere in the house, he didn't care if they made it to the bedroom, he was going to leave her breathless.

Garcia pulled him to her trying to get more than just his hand against her breast. "Derek, please," she had already been thinking about him while she'd taken her shower, she'd tried to relieve the tension that had built up again while she'd watched him work out, she'd excused herself for a shower leaving him to go for a run, but it hadn't worked, she'd gotten frustrated not being able to climax, he'd ruined her, she thought, not even the dildo she used to use helped relieve the tension he could build in her just by looking at him.

"Save it, baby girl, you're going to be begging later, why waist those pleads now, when they're not going to work?" he said before kissing her again. He'd thought of what he could do and he knew what he was going to do now. He picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. This was going to drive her crazy and watching her pleasure herself in front of him, it was going to make him harder, but he wasn't going to give in, he'd had this fantasy before, and now he was going to play it out, she had just sent not only Photoshop pictures of him, but few of him completely naked, he had never in his life been embarrassed and turned on at the same time as he had right then. Knowing that the team had seen what she could do to him, was not on his top ten things to share with them.

Garcia wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bedroom. She wanted to be inside of him, but she wanted to tease him for while, she had no idea what he was up to, she was about to find out however. Morgan sat her on the bed giving her a kiss that got her heart racing, he cupped her sex brushing over her clit making her whimper before he pulled away taking his shirt off before he sat down on the window seat watching as she watched him.

"Derek?" she questioned she was about to get up, but he shook his head no.

"You, my sexy goddess are going to pleasure yourself for me, I wanna watch," he said his voice deeper now, "You made those pictures, and I told you not to, so I'm punishing you, spanking you will just be pleasuring you, however making you pleasure yourself, now that is something that turns me on too," he said leaned back against the wall unzipping his jeans.

Garcia swallowed she didn't know if she could do what he was asking, she couldn't even do that for her own pleasure right now. "I can't," she said barely above a whisper.

"I don't believe that for a minute," Morgan said, he'd caught her once before, he'd taken the dildo away and gave her the real thing. He had came over to get Clooney and he hadn't expected what he'd walked in on, they'd just started dating and hadn't even went on the first date, because they'd gotten called away on a case. "I already know what you do when I'm not here."

Garcia moaned remembering the first time they'd had sex, what he'd said still made her wet just thinking about it. 'Why use some fake plastic thing that's not even big enough to reach where you really want it, when you got the real thing now, baby girl?' She opened her eyes seeing him standing beside her now, "What if I don't want to, what if I want you?" she asked.

"Then you're going to be disappointed and horny all night long," Morgan said he knew she was still shy around him sometimes, and apparently this was one those times. "You know what I like, hearing you moan as I play with your nipples, making them hard then taking them into my mouth," he whispered against her neck, "You get them hard for me and I'll lick, suck and bit them till you're cumming, but only if you get them ready for me," he said taking hold of her hands and placing them against her breast, "I know you're wild, I got the photos to prove it."

Garcia knew that he wasn't going to give in and he would leave her like this, of course she knew how to get him back if he did, but she wanted him so she played along. She moved her hands against her breasts playing with her nipples making them hard, she whimpered feeling the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach start.

Morgan went back and sat down, watching her, he hadn't said when he would do what he'd just told her. He had taken his pants and boxers off seating back against the wall again watching her. He had known he'd cum before she was done so he'd dug around in the box she had hidden under his bed before he'd went to the bathroom earlier. He had placed the cock ring on himself that way he wouldn't cum until he was buried inside her after he watched the show she was putting on for him.

Garcia looked over at him as she continued to play with her breast, "You want more you're going to have to tell me what to do," she said, "Other wise this is all you're getting," she stated.

"I'm sure you could always use that dildo for while," Morgan said keeping a straight face, "but it doesn't help does it, baby girl, you can't even get off using it any more can you?" he asked.

She moaned, damn he knew she couldn't and he would deny her just to get her back. "You think you know me so well do you, handsome?" she asked, "who says I want find the remote to that cock ring you have on and make you pay for this too?" She asked.

"You're just making this harder on yourself," Derek said, he wasn't going to let her get her way, "I can always send back to your apartment," he said but his voice didn't hold the threat.

"You play dirty, Supervisory Special Agent Morgan," Garcia said before moving her hand down to her slick folds slipping one finger inside playing with her clit. She was dripping wet. She moaned out as the fire started to build up inside of her.

"You my sexy mama play even dirtier," he moaned, watching her as she played with herself. He started stroking himself as she closed her eyes lying back on the bed, he had the perfect view. He knew she was going to behave now and stop trying to get him to come over there. She knew he wasn't going to come over until he wanted to.

Garcia was moaning as she continued to pleasure herself she was too close to the edge, but she could hear Morgan telling her to cum for him. She let out another moan as she climaxed, she closed her eyes coming off the bed.

Morgan got up walking over to her not letting her come completely down as he pushed two fingers inside of her making her cry out as he curled them up stroking against her g-spot. He knew how to get her to cum more than once; he'd gotten her to cum three times from just using his mouth and tongue. She hadn't been able to form words for at least ten minutes he had let up until she was speechless.

"Derek, please, oh god," she moaned, his hand was the only thing touching her and she was reaching for more of him to hold, but he pulled out of her reach continuing to stroke just the right spot until she was cumming whimpering, but he still wasn't letting her touch him.

"I told you, you were a bad girl, and you know how I got that email, kitten?" he asked moving his thumb over her clit making her arch up grabbing at the bed. She didn't even hear the last of what he said she closed her eyes feeling as the waves of her third orgasm washed over her. She didn't think she could go again, however when she felt his tongue against her she was thrusting against it begging for more. If she was going to die from cumming so much she didn't care, what he was doing to her felt to wonderful to stop.

Morgan pulled away as she came again moving up kissing her letting her wrap her arms around his neck and pulling him onto the bed. He wasn't done with pleasuring her, far from it; he was going to make her cum as many times as he could before he joined them together.

Later that night when they were both pleasantly worn out, Morgan sat up, "You want to know why it took me so long to get the email you sent me?" he asked kissing her stomach placing butterfly kisses everywhere.

"The server was down like you said," Garcia said biting on her lip, she didn't think she could go again, not now, and he was moving lower, "I can't," she said, "How can you be ready to go again when you were the one about to pass out ten minutes ago?" she asked as he moved back up kissing her neck.

"I told you I could go all night long with you," he said with wicked grin, "the server was not down, baby girl," he added.

"Then why did it take so long, my love?" she asked moving her hands up and down his back.

"I'd rather let you see," Derek said before pulling away, "Come on, Penelope, and trust me words cannot describe it, well then again…" he stopped taking her hand and leading her to the computer, "go ahead and read your email," he said before letting his start back up.

Garcia wasn't sure what he was up to, but she went through her emails before she saw a reply to the email she'd sent him. "You did respond," she said with a growing smile as she opened the email. "oh my god," she said few seconds later reading the emails that Hotch and Emily had sent back. "No no no no no," she said scrolling down, she was blushing by the time she finished reading Hotch's reply. "I didn't send it to them, I sent it to you," she said going to her sent mail and realized she'd clicked the wrong box, she'd sent it to everybody but him, "oh god,"

Morgan was sitting beside her with a smile on his face before he opened the email that Hotch had sent him. "You know how I got it now?" he asked letting her see what he had on the screen, "You my goddess are still in trouble," he couldn't hold the threat though, he pulled her into a kiss, "Just next time, make sure you check my email and not theirs, I really didn't want them to see that."

"But I didn't mean to," she said.

"I'm not mad at you, princess, if I was upset do you think I would have had sex with you for the last three hours?" he asked.

"You did that for payback?" she asked.

"That's right, now turn that frown into a smile before I have to start all over again," he teased with smile.

"Oh god, I'm going to have to face them Monday, they're going to know, and they're going to now know what we do," Garcia said getting up and pacing the living room.

Morgan shook his head getting up and stopping her, "Look at me, Penelope, it will be forgot by Monday," he said, "And if they say word one, you just tell me who to have a talking to about it," He said.

"Maybe the others didn't see it maybe only Emily and Hotch read their emails, I can hack the accounts and delete it," she said on a new mission, just before the phone rang.

"I'll get it, you go back into the bedroom and stop worrying," Derek said before answering the phone, "Morgan,"

"Can you explain to me why I just received naked pictures of you, Agent Morgan?"

Morgan froze, oh shit he thought, "It was an accident, sir," he said, he just hoped that nobody else got them.

"If I was you, I would find a way for Agent Garcia to delete the other emails she sent, until Monday the email system is down, please have this fixed by then," The director said.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry," Morgan said again hoping that nobody else had seen the pictures.

"The system was down for the weekend so the only other people that saw it was your team, you are very lucky that Straus was out of town and has not seen this, now fix it," he said before hanging up.

"Penelope Garcia," Morgan said.

Garcia was trying not to laugh, she'd over heard the conversation, "I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked.

"Baby girl, you are in so much trouble, but first please get my naked pictures out of our section chief's inbox," Derek said, "Then we are going to talk about your punishment," he said crossing his arms shacking his head, it was the last time he let he near Photoshop without supervision.

**TBC **

**One more chapter, Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews. **


	3. Monday

**Photoshoped Pictures  
Chapter 3  
Monday Morning **

**AN: I don't own anything. Last chapter, thanks for all the reviews. It is Monday morning, time to face the team. **

Garcia was nervous she didn't want to go into the office, she wasn't sure if anybody would say anything, she'd fixed all the other emails that had been sent she didn't understand what had gone wrong there, but when Morgan had told her that the director got it too she about freaked out. She was just glad he was a forgiving man, and she thanked God that he'd told them before Straus had seen it.

"Stop worrying, baby girl, they're not going to even remember," Derek said with smile kissing her before they got off the elevator.

"You're the one that should be embarrassed I sent naked pictures of you, Morgan, not me, but I'm the one that is embarrassed," she sighed before taking his hand and walking off the elevator.

"Just pretend like nothing happened and you'll be fine, that's what I'm doing," Morgan said walking with her to her office.

"Fine, I'll go and do my job, you just go do your job and do not think either," Garcia said as they reached her office door.

"Yes my goddess now get to work so this day will fly by and we can be back home and back in the bed," Morgan said with smile giving her a kiss, Garcia couldn't resist pulling him closer not carrying if the camera's were on them.

"Go or I might just might take you right here," she said before opening her door.

Morgan didn't walk away he followed her into her office shutting the door behind them. "That a promise?" he asked.

"We're not having sex in here, now go," Garcia said knowing she couldn't resist him for long. That was the hardest part about being so close to him, and at work they couldn't do anything.

"I never said I was going to have sex with you here, I asked you if that was a promise, baby girl," Morgan said.

"Morgan go or we're going to get into trouble," Garcia said.

"If I get in trouble for loving you then I'll just get in trouble," Derek said kissing her.

"Can you two knock it off it's not even nine yet," Gideon said coming in the door while they were still kissing.

Garcia pulled away, but Morgan didn't let her go far. "Sorry sir," she said not meeting his eyes.

"Just don't let anybody catch you," Gideon said, "Which reminds me, the next time you two decide to play email games avoid sending it to me," he added.

"I'm sorry sir, I thought I clicked his email, but I unchecked his and clicked everybody else's," Garcia said.

"Double check next time and send it to home emails not to the Bureau's," Gideon said, "We have a briefing in ten minutes," he finished before leaving Garcia's office.

They started laughing at thinking about what the others were going to say. "Come on, we better get down there before somebody else comes up here to have little talk," Garcia said.

"He said ten minutes, I got five minutes to kiss you," Derek said before doing so. He was completely in love with his best friend and he loved showing her that every chance he got. He didn't give a damn about the rules not anymore, Straus knew they were together. They'd gone to the awards ceremony last month together, and Morgan had made a point to kiss her right when their section chief walked by. Garcia hadn't noticed who'd walked by, but she'd known somebody had. The director had seen them too, that was when he found out as well. By the end of the night every person in the place knew that Derek and Penelope were together.

The team was gathered in the conference room as Morgan and Garcia walked in. They were looking at them little shocked that they were openly holding hands. Something had changed since they'd left Thursday afternoon, and not just the email they'd all gotten.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked sitting down beside Penelope.

"I never said we had a case," Gideon said.

"We thought it would be easier to get you two in here so we only had to say it once," Emily said.

"You tricked us," Garcia said

"Yep, now that you're here, after we leave this room we're not going to mention the email or the pictures in that email," Hotch said, "We know that it was not on purpose, seeing as how it was addressed to Morgan," he added.

"We know that if you did know you would have back hacked and deleted them all before the director called you, and yeah we know about the phone call," JJ said.

"You don't need to feel weird even though we got an email with one of you, well you know," Reid said.

"Who said we felt weird?" Morgan asked trying to hide his smile, he could have cared less about the fact that they'd seen it now. Just remembering what they'd done for the last two days was getting him hard all over.

"The email that Garcia sent us last night for one," JJ said, "We've all made mistakes before, so don't worry about it," she added.

"You've accidently sent nude pictures of your boyfriend to everybody in the building?" Garcia asked.

"Everybody in the building?" Hotch asked.

"I fixed it, and thankfully nobody saw it besides you five and the director so it is as if it never existed," Garcia said.

"Now that, that is out the way we can pretend like we never saw the email and go back to work," Hotch said.

"Exactly," Everybody agreed before leaving the room.

Later that night Garcia was on the couch in her apartment. She'd told Morgan she wanted some time to think about something, but he hadn't listened, he'd gone and got Clooney before coming over. She was now cuddled up with him watching some show on TV.

"You know that when I said I needed to think that meant you sleep in your own bed tonight?" Garcia asked.

"Sorry, baby girl, I'm not letting you sleep alone," he said, "especially after what you did," he teased.

"You know I still haven't paid you back for making me pleasure myself, that was beyond payment for what I did," Garcia said sitting up.

"Sure it was, princess, those six pictures of me completely naked, you do realize that everybody probably knows what I got now," Morgan said smiling.

"I will find a way to get them back if they dare mention what they saw, I would have never sent that to them, your body is for my eyes only, from now on at least," Penelope said.

"Then that means I get to watch you pleasure yourself when I want too," Derek said pulling her into a kiss, "You are mine, and I'm going to make it for life," he said.

"How you going to do that, handsome, because all I've ever heard you say is that you don't want to get married or have kids," she said.

"I just hadn't found the right person, that person is you, sweetheart," Morgan said.

"You don't have to do this, I knew when we started dating that it would never lead to an altar and 2.5 kids," Garcia said.

"Hardhead, would you slow your motor mouth and listen to me for once," Derek said, "I never wanted those things, not till you came into my life, I want them now, to have a little girl or baby boy look like you and me, I can't pass that up," he said.

Garcia wasn't sure what to say, she would have never guest that she'd say yes when her best friend asked her out, she wouldn't have thought that said best friend would even want her, however he was wanting her forever and going back on what he'd said about marriage and kids. "Yes, Morgan I'll marry you," she said with smile.

"What you say I take you to the bedroom and we celebrate?" he asked.

"I need to…"

"You're not getting near that camera, computer or phone," Morgan said before taking her to the bed. "You are mine woman," he added covering her mouth with his own.

**AN: Sorry it is short chapter. I just thought this was a place to end it. Hope you enjoyed thanks for the reviews. **

**AN2: Just so you know I start back college Monday and I will only be able to update once or twice a week then instead of daily. **


End file.
